Kissing Booth
by RainboIsland
Summary: Allison Cameron finds someone unexpected at the carnival... On the other side of the kissing booth.


**A/N **So I had writer's block, got bored, couldn't sleep, so I wrote a one-shot. Just short, cute, and a little funny. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned House... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Oh sorry I was just sitting here thinking about the possibilities with my finger on the j. Possibilities that is, because I don't never had and never will.

If you're a doctor your social life is nowhere near normal. If you're head of the ER you don't have much of one. But if you're Allison Cameron and your friend wins tickets to the carnival. You_ get _a day off work.

So there she was walking with said friends through the rides that came off of trucks, and carnival games. The doctor of the group carrying a fluffy pink monkey. She would happily claim to have won herself. One of her two friends were sharing their cotton candy with her, talking about nothing.

"I don't understand while they only ever put girls in a kissing booth." Rachel the redhead of the group commented as one of the booths advertisement came into view, and a little farther up the booth came into view.

"What do you have against kissing girls?" Emily the other blonde asked.

"Nothing. I would just like to see a guy in there once in awhile you know. It just seems sexist." Rachel gave a frustrated noise, throwing her hands out to the sides.

"I've never kissed a girl." Allison stated offhandedly, reaching to pluck a clump of fluffed sugar from her redhead friend.

"You've never kissed a girl Allie?" The cotton candy she had been about to grab was pulled out of her reach.

"No. Never felt the need to." The blonde again reached for the candy.

"How did you get through college?" Emily asked turning back to face her surprised.

"She did nothing but study." Rachel answered.

"So, how did you-" They had gotten to the kissing booth when the not medically certified blonde stopped abruptly. Verbally and physically. A look creeping over her features as she thought. A look that Rachel and Allison had learned to fear. "I dare you to go up there pay your three dollars and kiss that girl."

"What? No." Allison scowled, hands landing on her hips defiantly, her stuffed prize tucked under one arm.

"I'll give you the three dollars." Emily replied. Digging in her pocket for the money, as if to prove her point.

"No. I'm not kissing some stranger, that's probably like, in high school. I'm a doctor! Do you know how many kissing diseases there are?" Allison took two steps back outraged, and blushing.

"How heavy do you think you're going to be kissing?" Rachel asked looking up at the brunette girl sitting behind the counter of the booth. Looking extremely bored, at least from this distance.

"I think you're just scared to do it." Emily threw on a cocky grin, just to agitate the other blonde.

"I'm not. I just don't want to kiss someone I don't know." She took up an even more defiant stance, a frown on her mouth. Although the blush deepening on her cheeks made all of the strength leak out of the gesture.

"I don't know Em, I think she's chicken." Rachel took up the goading.

"Yeah. I think she is." Emily replied looking with Rachel to Allison.

"Oh you two are so mature." Allison rolled her eyes and acted to start walking.

"You're not known to be so mature yourself, _Doctor Cameron_. Do you really want to add chicken to those characteristics?" Allison stopped. Her pride flaring up. Her common sense screaming that she was about to do something stupid.

"Give me the money." She demanded. Her friends mock serious looks turning to grins.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked chuckling.

"Don't make me change my mind." Allison replied snarkly. Emily offered up the bills grinning like she'd just been given a wonderful present. Allison handed her prize to Rachel.

Allison approached the booth crushing the dollar bills in her hand. Her heart pounding in her ears. The usual feeling that someone would see her, or was watching when she did something she wouldn't want someone she knew seeing her that she had gotten used to since she worked for House.

She glanced back once seeing her friends giving her small shooing motions in the direction of the booth. Her heart picked up a bit more.

When she turned back she saw the brunette seated behind the booth, she looked somewhat familiar, and all over breath taking from the distance. As she walked up the three steps her heart dropped into her stomach, and her stomach even lower.

The reason the brunette looked familiar was because she worked with her. The brunette seated boredly at the kissing booth was Thirteen.

Allison was about to turn and walk right back to her friends. Tell them she had chickened out, and pretend she had never seen the brunette doctor. But Thirteen had already noticed her. If the raised eyebrows, and the way she had sat up in her seat a little more attentively was any sign.

"Dr. Cameron?" The brunette asked. "What, what are you doing here?" Caught red-handed. Allison turned back to her, mind searching for a lie.

"I could ask you the same thing." She in another moment of brashness walked the rest of the way to face the brunette. She looked a little different than she did in the hospital, of course. In a knit hat and hooded sweat shirt. Allison knew she looked different too. Although Allison noted that it wasn't the professional clothes that made Thirteen look so... amazing.

"I lost a bet." Thirteen replied swiftly. Setting her elbows on the small wood counter in front of her.

"Should I be aware of House nearby snapping photos? My whole day is ruined." Cameron leaned back looking around. Somewhat as a joke, and slightly terrified that House might actually have caught her, walking to a kissing booth. Which Rachel had pointed out, usually on had girls. Cash to pay for a kiss in hand.

"No, I lost a bet to Kutner." Thirteen waved her off, a small open lipped smile briefly gracing her lips. "He just went to get cheese fries." She looked behind her for the seat the Indian doctor had taken. "He has friends working here."

"I'm not surprised." Allison giggled. Then cupped a hand to her mouth. "I didn't mean it like that." She gasped, eyes wide as she had practically just insulted one of Thirteen's friends and coworkers.

"It's fine, I know what you mean." The brunette again waved her off. "So. What are _you_ doing here?"

"My friend had tickets that she won on one of those radio things... I don't get to spend much time with them. Being a doctor and all." Allison glanced back at her friends at the statement. Who were giving her looks she knew all to well.

"What about this booth specifically?" The brunette rose an eyebrow.

"Well..." Allison wrung her hands. Still searching for a believable lie. Although nothing she could think of but the truth seemed very believable at all. So she went for it. "My friends found out that I'd never kissed a girl.., and dared me too." Thirteen noted the way the light pink that had dashed the blonde's cheeks since she had spotted her deepened.

"I would think that _Dr. Cameron_ would have more sophisticated friends." Allison noted the way that Thirteen's eyes lit up in this playful way. She had amazing eyes.

"Yeah well..." She glanced back to them again. Their impatient looks had turned to ones of confusion, Emily's lips had puckered into a pout. "They're not..." She gave a little chuckle.

"So... That dare?" Thirteen asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Allison replied a little more enthusiastically than called for. The blush in her cheeks warming back up. "I can just go." She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder, talking a bit faster than needed. "I'll tell them I chickened out." She shuffled in the small space in front of the booth.

"We can't have that." Thirteen leaned forward standing up a bit.

"What?" Allison looked from her Rachel and Emily to Thirteen.

"We can't have Dr. Cameron being called a chicken can we?" Thirteen cocked her head to one side with a cocky smile.

Then she had an unfamiliar hand on her hip, and another on the side of her neck. Her eyes went wide taking in every detail of the brunette who was suddenly very close. Then her eyes were falling shut, because Thirteen was kissing her, and she felt all weirdly fluttery inside.

She sunk forward until her hips were pressed into the hard wood of the kissing booth, and her upper body leaning into the brunette. When the brunette pulled away she felt strangely empty, and it took her a couple seconds to pull her attention from the lips she had just been attached to, to those mind numbing eyes.

She had never been kissed like that.

Her chest felt too tight for her racing heart, and the chilly early spring air felt extremely cold against her flushed cheeks. But most importantly her lips were tingling like mad. The brunette batted her eyelashes, or it seemed that way because they were so close. Most likely she just blinked. But it had this amazing effect on Allison's heart.

"You should probably go back to your friends." Thirteen observed. Sitting back down increasing the distance between them. Making Allison want to pull her back up. Kiss her again. But she fought off the urge, and took a step back.

"Yeah.. See you.., at work." Allison was surprised by her still functioning cognitive abilities. She remembered the money in her hand and wondered if she should give it to Thirteen. Stood there for a moment, before stumbling down the stairs. Her heart still fluttering, instead of beating.

When she reached Emily, and Rachel she glanced back at Thirteen one more time. To find her staring at her.., with what she could only think to categorize as longing.

**A/N **Just a short little one-shot. Review and tell me what you thought of the short little one-shot. That would put a little, or not so little, smile on my face.


End file.
